


I love you

by danversdaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversdaydream/pseuds/danversdaydream
Summary: 4 times Alex told Maggie she loved her without telling her she loved her and the one time she did.





	

1- 

Alex stood by her bedroom window in her apartment, watching the rain beat against it furiously as she waited for Maggie to arrive. She tried to keep her worrying to a minimum but the weather was treacherous and Maggie should have been here by now. Alex had pulled out her phone to check her texts for the 100th time when she was interrupted by the sound of a key the door. She rushed out of the room to find Maggie stood there, dripping wet and unamused. 

"Mags! Are you okay?" Alex panicked at the sight of the tiny woman shivering in her apartment. "Let's get you cleaned up!" 

Maggie stood dripping on the floor while Alex buzzed around, finding towels and warm clothes to give to her girlfriend. 

Fifteen minutes later Maggie appeared from the bathroom wearing one of Alex's t-shirts, rolled up at the sleeves, and smelling like her favourite lime shampoo. 

"Here, drink this," Alex offered her a cup of warm, milky tea. "It'll make you feel better." 

\-------------------------------------------------------  
2-

Alex looked up in surprise as the sound of her ringtone cut through the air in the DA. She welcomed the interruption, for hours she'd been going through files of their newest investigation and the pieces just were not fitting together. She was even happier about the distraction when her caller ID told her it was Maggie Sawyer calling. 

"Maggie, hi?" Alex answered curiously. 

"Danvers can I borrow you for a couple of hours or are you busy?" Maggie's usual joyous tone was gone, replaced with something that made Alex want to wrap her arms around the smaller woman and never let go. 

"Um, you need me right now Sawyer?" Alex said, wondering what the emergency was. 

"Can we meet at your apartment in an hour?" Maggie asked, sounding more vulnerable than Alex had ever heard her. 

"Well I was supposed to be meeting Kara but I'm sure she'll understand." 

"If you're busy it's fine Danvers, Kara's important." 

"You're important too Maggie, I'll be there." Alex told her. 

\--------------------------------------------------------  
3- 

Alex watched as Maggie took off her makeup and got ready for bed. Her mascara was smudged across her face slightly, giving her the appearance of a panda and her lipstick was barely there. When she was happy that her face was clear and clean, she crawled into bed where Alex waited. Their relationship was still new and nights together usually ended up with doorstep kisses and Alex reliving it all as she drove home to sleep alone. Tonight however, was different. Maggie was here with her and she was overwhelmed with love. 

"You into the panda look, Danvers?" Maggie said with a giggle, clearly she'd noticed that Alex hadn't been able to take her eyes off her while she'd been preparing for bed. 

Alex blushed slightly before pulling Maggie into a hug, smelling the floral perfume that lingered on her for hours after they'd been together. 

"Maggie, I think you're beautiful." She whispered into the hug and then it was Maggie's turn to blush. 

\--------------------------------------------------------  
4- 

It was the end to a perfect night and Alex and Maggie made their way to the car park. Alex wanted to squeal with excitement every time she thought about their incredible date and this was entirely out of character. Kara was the squealing type, not Alex.  
The pair stopped when they reached Maggie's car and neither of them spoke, silently wishing the night could last forever. 

"Thank you for tonight Alex, it was perfect." Maggie said softly, a sincere smile on her face. 

"Right back at ya." Alex said, her heart swelling. When she'd first met Maggie Sawyer she never expected any of this. She wasn't even fully aware that this was her normal but now she couldn't imagine a life without Maggie. Plans for the future kept her up at night, and no matter where she was or what she was doing, Maggie was right beside her. 

Alex leant forward, pressing Maggie against her car before kissing her gently. She was sure she'd never get over the feeling of Maggie's lips on her own regardless of how much time they had together. 

After another kiss and a quick embrace (a perfect end to a perfect night) Maggie got into her car and said goodnight to her amazing girlfriend. 

"Goodnight Mags, drive safely." Alex responded with a wave. 

\--------------------------------------------------------  
1- 

"Maggie help!" Alex called as she slipped around on the ice, resembling a baby giraffe.  
Maggie had insisted that during the holidays they go skating together and Alex was too embarrassed to mention she couldn't skate. 

Now however, minutes into their ice skating adventure, it was painfully obvious that she could not. 

Maggie was laughing harder than Alex had ever seen before as she watched her girlfriend pick herself up off the floor for the third time in 5 minutes. 

"Mags heeeelp!" Alex clutched the side of the rink for support and her girlfriend gracefully skated towards her - her knight in shining ice skates. 

"Alex, I didn't know you couldn't skate," Maggie laughed "maybe we should've got you a penguin to skate with." Maggie winked as she grabbed her girlfriends hands and guided her away from the side of the rink. 

"Like this, see." Maggie demonstrated the appropriate footwork while Alex held on to her for dear life. 

A half hour later, the couple were sat at the edge of the ice warming their hands on hot chocolate and Alex was blushing as Maggie laughed at her falls. 

"I fell a lot today Mags, but I fell the hardest for you," Alex muttered as she tried to hide behind her hair while watching for Maggie's reaction. She was pleased to see a large smile and continued with what she has to say. 

"I love you Maggie Sawyer, even when you're forcing me into dangerous situations like these." Alex said with a wink as a small child skated perfectly past them.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/tumblr - @danversdaydream - let’s be friends :)


End file.
